Cheaters, Lovers
by my time is now
Summary: Two men, two women, two couples, two cheaters, two lovers, this is their story. An one shot dedicated to StarstruckxPerfection. Enjoy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any superstar/diva that may be mentioned in this story. I do not own any names, trademarks, etc. associated with World Wrestling Entertainment. No copyright infringement was intended by this story. I only own the plot.**

A/N1:- This one shot is dedicated to StarstruckxPerfection , it may have many plot holes and many loose ends, so forget logic and just enjoy it. I hope you like it.

It was around 8 pm when John Cena finally returned home from his work. His responsibilities as an executive officer of a multinational company took much of his time. As the popular saying goes, 'With great power comes great responsibility', in case of John Cena it was the exact opposite. With great responsibilities came great power and he manipulated it to free himself every weekend. He would spend the days away from all the stress of his office just enjoying the time in general.

He was greeted at the door by his girlfriend of one year Maria Kanellis. She kissed him on the cheek as she hugged him welcome. It was a very stressful day for John and he wanted to enjoy the rest of it to the fullest. He pecked his girlfriend's lips as he hugged her back.

"How was your day honey? I called you twice but you did not receive. I was worried" she asked him as he took off his coat and tie.

"Sorry, I was in a meeting and could not call you back, after it ended I thought I am coming home anyway so I did not call you later. Why, anything special?"

"No, no nothing, I was just worrying about you, you must be exhausted, go take a shower while I make you your favourite cold coffee" Maria smiled.

"Thanks baby" John smiled and stole a quick kiss from her before entering the bathroom.

While taking shower he could hear Maria's cell phone ringing and after some time it stopped, he assumed she must had received it.

After John came out of the bathroom all clean and dressed in his regular T-shirts and pants, he found a change in maria's demeanour. She seemed to be a little worried and was definitely nervous as well. In spite of all these he found a big mug of his favourite coffee standing on top of the bed-side table.

"What happened Maria, who was that? Anything wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"No, no nothing is wrong, everything is fine John" Maria laughed nervously, "It's just that the girls called me and they are planning a girls' night-in tonight and asked me in."

"What did you say?"

"I told hi/them that I would ask you before agreeing to them" she was now more nervous than before.

John seemed not to notice the slip in her sentence and smiled brightly, "Sure babe, I know you feel all bored and lonely sitting the whole day alone in home, so go ahead, you deserve it" he assured.

"But you are here now and I don't want to leave you alone, I wanted to spend tonight with you but the girls are also pleading me to go. I really don't know what to do" she sighed.

John smiled on the inside, she looked so cute and adorable, worried about hurting his feelings in making a decision but he clearly knew what she actually wanted.

"It is not a problem honey, you go enjoy with the girls, I will be all right, I will just order something, we have the whole day free tomorrow, so we can definitely enjoy then."

Maria smiled brightly, "Awww baby, thank you, you are the best" she hugged him tightly and gave him a peck on the lips as she hurried over to her closet to choose a dress.

"When will you be returning tomorrow?" asked John as she selected a cute pin dress and went to the bathroom to change.

"Probably at 10 or 11 in the morning, I guess" she shouted through the closed door, "I will try to come sooner though."

John just relaxed and finished his coffee while Maria got ready for the events of the night. The read head emerged from the bathroom looking gorgeous, the dress hugging her curves perfectly.

"Wow you look amazing" John complimented her.

"Thanks baby, what will you do after I am gone?" she asked as she plopped down on a chair tying her boots.

"Oh I will think of something for sure, don't worry baby. I am a little tire so I may probably sleep early today, you go have fun with the girls and tell them hi from me."

Maria got her boots done and walked up to him, she hugged him tightly, "Will do baby, have a Good Night, we will have fun tomorrow" she kissed him on the lips, "Bye."

"Bye, take care, have a Good Night" John replied as she went out through the main door.

Within five minutes of her leaving, John dialled a phone number. He waited eagerly as the person on the other side took some time in receiving the call.

"Hello... yes she left about fine minutes ago...the coast is clear, what about you...he just left?...great...are you coming?...can't wait...see you soon, bye"

After John hung up he took a deep breath and sighed heavily. He thought of ways to kill the next 30 minutes approx and decided to watch TV a little.

First thing he did was called for a food service and ordered food for two persons. Then he sat down to watch a sports channel.

After about 35 minutes, his concentration was broken by a knock on his door. He hurried and expectantly opened it. Outside standing was the person he wanted to see all this time.

Before she could say anything, he pulled her in and slammed the door shut. He pressed her against the door and kissed her hungrily wanting to savour her taste. She pulled him closer as she kissed him back and moaned into his mouth.

"God Ashley, I have missed you so much, the last five days had been hell for me" he kept kissing as he picked her up and took her to bed where they spent the next few hours making wild love to each other. The only time they took a break was when their food arrived.

Later as they lied, snuggled close to each other, his arms wrapped around her and her head on his shoulders, John thought about just how he got together with Ashley and began cheating on Maria.

Six Months Ago

"Hello John, is Edge there with you?...no?...I am calling him for the last 15 minutes and he haven't received...well yeah he might be busy...okay then give to Maria, haven't talked with her for a long time...she's out too...she too is not receiving the calls?...haha weird coincidence...yeah I know...okay talk to you later...bye."

That was the first time John received a call from Ashley about Edge missing. A couple of days later he again received a call concerning him and coincidentally Maria was missing that day too. When asked later she told she was out with some of her girl-friends but there was a definite change in her expressions.

This coincidence went on for about a couple of weeks before one day it was not her call but Ashley herself who came to meet him. What he learnt from her was shocking to say the least.

Ashley had become suspicious of Edge's behaviour, so that day she decided to follow him once he got out of their house. They both had their own cars so it was not hard for her to follow his car from a distance. She was surprised to see him not going to his office but instead he parked his car in front of a hotel. When Ashley finally saw the person who was apparently waiting outside, greet edge with a hug and a kiss, she was shocked to the core, she just sat there staring at them her mouth hanging open as Edge pulled the person on to the hotel. The person was Maria.

John was utterly devastated on hearing it, he loved Maria and never thought she would ever cheat on him, with Edge of all people, a close friend of them. After Ashley left, he called Maria and she actually picked it. She told him the same old story of spending time with her friends and that was when he knew that she had been lying to him all the time.

He did not confront her. He spent the next few days with Maria acting as if nothing fad happened but deep down he knew he had to make a decision. Then again he loved her and did not want to argue wit her. The same thing happened with Ashley.

The next time as soon as Ashley found that Edge was not receiving her calls, she took her car and rode straight to John's office. He comforted her as she cried in his arms feeling low and unworthy of love. It was then in the heat of the moment that she first kissed him. John was confused but kissed her back and that was the beginning of their secret affair or journey.

Over the course of the next few weeks, whenever such circumstances appeared, either John or Ashley went to meet the other and they grew close together. Then one fateful day it happened, they slept with each other and the sex between them was amazing.

Both John and Ashley felt guilty about it but both decided to not tell their now-not-so significant ones. Call it weird but they felt a mental satisfaction knowing that they had not only been cheated on but they had cheated on them too, it was guilty pleasure for them. Soon they started sleeping with each other even on the odd days and the passion between them grew to such level that they ultimately fell for each other. Both shared the same feelings about each other but were yet to express themselves.

Present Time

"Ashley, are you asleep?"

"No, why?"

"What are you thinking about?" asked John.

Ashley sighed, "Just thinking about the events of the past months."

"Do you regret this? Us? Do you regret anything?"

She was silent for some time and John dreaded the answer. "No I don't regret anything about us, I don't feel guilty being with you, it just feels right to be in your arms...why do you regret anything?"

"Me? No I don't regret being with you, I can never regret it, you are right, it feels great to have you in my arms and I won't trade this feeling for anything."

Both fell silent after that. John spoke again, "Ashley, I want to tell you something. For the past couple of weeks I am having different thoughts about us. I don't want us to be a secret any more, I want us to be known to be seen together, every time I hod you in my arms, every single time you are near me, I get butterflies in my stomach, I have grown feelings for you, they have grown considerably in the last few days and now I can honestly say that," he paused as Ashley tilted her head up to look at him, "I have fallen in love with you."

He watched as a small smile crept into her face, she stretched her neck to kiss him sweetly on the lips, "Good that you told me first because I was having the same feelings, I love you too and I feel the same way as you."

John smiled, it was a big weight on his shoulders and he was glad to finally get rid of it. Ashley on the other hand felt the same way, she hoped that they would be able to announce themselves as a couple to the world soon. But before that they needed to get rid of Edge and Maria.

"Let me put the alarm on my phone so that I can get up before Maria arrives, what time did she say she will return?"

"No, wait Ashley, I have thought about it completely and decided that tonight is the last time that we are being private, tomorrow we will go public with our relationship, I don't care about Maria seeing us, it's time that we give them back what they deserves."

Ashley was nervous, she could not decide properly but she also knew that she had to take the step some day, "Are you sure John? Unless you are completely sure we don't need to do this."

"Are you scared? If yes then tell me, we will continue this way, but honestly I don't want our relationship to be a secret any more." John said, feeling sad a little.

"No, I am not scared and yes you are right, this needs to b e done and I am ready for tomorrow, I can't wait to go public either."

"Good, now stop worrying and just let's go to sleep. We will face tomorrow as it comes." John pulled her body closer to him and soon the cheated lovers drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

The next day went just as they had expected, Maria found them together when she returned home, she screamed at first but soon became silent when confronted about her and Edge. She begged for forgiveness from John but he did not listen to anything and dumped her officially. He told her to take her belongings and leave his house as soon as possible.

The same happened with the other couple. Ashley just called Edge and told him it was over between them and that she knew about him and Maria. He reacted the same way Maria did and when his begging proved futile, he told her to take her belongings from his house which Ashley happily obliged. John was right there beside him helping her in the process.

They had already got accustomed to having each other near and so they decided that Ashley would move in with him. Sure they were moving fast but they decided to give it a shot and hoped they would always remain together forever.

"Thank you very much John, I don't know what I would have done without you, you have helped me pass through the most difficult time in my life and I can't thank you enough for it. You also gave me a home when I was homeless, you don't know what you mean to me, I love you" said Ashley as she hugged him while standing in front of her new home.

Two weeks have passed since they have become public and neither of them heard anything from Maria or Edge. They have however heard that they tried to date a few times but after a huge argument none of them were talking to each other. Maria was now living with her parents in her old house and was searching for a job.

John wrapped his arms around Ashley tightly, "You don't have to say anything baby, whatever I did, I did it for us, I can see a future with us together from here, you mean the world to me and I love you too, very much" he smiled as kissed her passionately.

The End

A/N2:- So the usual rant at the end, read this story, review it, tell me what you feel about it, give me suggestions on what to improve and how to improve, they are all very much appreciated. Until next time, byeeee.


End file.
